Unseen Memories
by Danimister
Summary: Harry looks through the photo album that Hagrid gave him in first year. Oneshot. Please R&R!


A/N: Just a little fic that popped into my head when I was watching POA. I couldn't really think of a good intro, so it's kind of boring for the first ttwo paragraphs.

Harry sighed loudly and flopped backwards onto his bed. He really couldn't stand these weeks with the Dursleys. Luckily, the Weasleys were picking him up for Fleur and Bill's wedding tommrow.

Just then, Harry bolted up. Tomorrow! He was going to the Burrow tomorrow, and he hadn't started packing! He rushed around the room, throwing things into his trunk. He came across a thin red books, the book Hagrid had given him years ago, the scrapbook of his parents. Harry really hadn't ever gotten around to looking at it, so he sat down on the corner of his bed and opened it slowly.

The first picture was of James. He looked to be about eleven, and he was smiling and waving. He was wearing his school robes, and Harry smiled as he saw his fathers' messy hair blowing around in the breeze.

Harry turned the page. It was a muggle picture of Lily. Her dark red hair was pulled into two braids, and she had her arm around a little blonde girl. They were both dressed in muggle clothing, and standing in front of a small white house. Lily was smiling widely, but the blonde had a distinct frown. Harry squinted at her. She looked familiar, but he just couldn't figure out who she was.

The next picture was of all four of the Marauders. Harry glanced at Lupin, who, even at the age of twelve, looked pale and sickly. Sirius and James each had an arm around him. James looked just like Harry had at twelve, but with a mischievous look in his brown eyes. Sirius was smirking at the camera, and kept winking at whoever had taken the picture. Peter stood next to James, and Harry felt a wave of hate as he looked at the pudgy boy. His watery blue eyes looked almost innocent, and he had the faintest hint of a smile.

The next page held a picture of James and Sirius studying. James was propping his head up with his fist, and Sirius' eyes were glazed over. Dozens of books and pieces of parchment surrounded them, and Harry could faintly make out the golden words on a thick black novel: _The Guide to Becoming an Animagus. _ On the bottom of the photo, someone had scrawled: _So they can read!_ Harry laughed faintly before turning the pages once more.

It was another picture of Lily. This one looked as if it had been taken without her knowing. She was sitting in a library with Remus, both wearing Prefect badges. Lily was engrossed in a large volume, and Remus was smirking at the camera.

The next was of the whole group by the lake. Lily and Remus still had their Prefect badges on, but looked older. Harry guessed that it must have been taken in sixth year. James had his arm around Lily's shoulders, and she was blushing ferociously. Sirius was standing behind them and laughing, and Remus and Peter were smiling. Two other girls stood in the group, and Harry assumed that they were Lily's friends. They too were smiling at the couple, and looked beyond happy.

On the next page was the first picture of just Lily and James. It looked as if it had been taken over the summer, as the two were in front of a huge white mansion. They were lying on their stomachs in the grass, James somewhat on top of Lily, with his arms around her waist. They were smiling happily.

There were a few pictures like this, in front of the mansion. One had James leaning against the front of the house. Lily was on his lap, and both were asleep. Lily's head was laid on James' chest, and James was resting his head on top of Lily's. Harry watched them breathing in and out for a few moments before flipping to the next page.

This one made Harry laugh out loud. James was standing awkwardly next to the Hogwarts Express, a shiny 'Head Boy' Badge pinned to his cloak. An old woman was hugging him tightly, and James looked like he desperately wanted to get away.

Another one had been taken that day. This one was, once again, of all four Marauders. They were apparently sitting in a compartment on the train. Light shone brightly on Sirius, James, and Remus, who all looked extremely happy. Sirius was pointing at James' badge and laughing, and James hit him with a rolled-up newspaper. Remus was smiling at his two best friens and shaking his head. Peter, though, was separated from the rest. He sat alone in the corner, looking at the rest sadly. Harry could faintly see the bottom of his Dark Mark peeking out from his sleeve.

A few pages later was a picture that Harry examined for awhile. It was just another picture of his parents, sitting on a couch and waving at him, but in the distance was a large black owl. The owl had a letter clamped in its beak, and the letter was black, also. The address said simply, _Mr. James Potter, _but it was the type of letter that brought tears to Harry's eyes. It looked like the letter he had seen a few kids get last year, the letter that told them that one of their family members had died. Harry had been told that his grandparents died before Lily and James got married, and he suspected that it had been that day.

The next picture confirmed his suspicions. Lily and Sirius were sitting on either side of James, looking at him sadly. James himself was staring dully at the ground, and tears were forming in Lily's eyes. She leaned down and kissed him softly, then embraced him softly. Tears were starting to form in even Harry's eyes now, and he turned the pages quickly.

Luckily, he soon found a much happier picture. This one had been taken at the end of their seventh year, as all of the Marauders looked far older than in the rest of the pictures. The group was standing in the center of the Great Hall, and Harry could see the long staff table behind them. A long banner stretched across the wall, flashing boldly: _Congratulations Graduates!_ James and Sirius were jumping around with their fists in the air, and eventually pulled Remus and Peter into their little dance. Harry guessed that Lily had taken the picture, as James was motioning to the photographer to join him.

The next picture must have been taken only seconds later, in front of the same place. James and Lily were standing with their heads together, with Sirius, Remus, and Peter around them. As Harry watched, James leaned down and whispered something in Lily's ear. As he talked, he pulled a small black box out of his cloak pocket. Lily started smiling, crying, and laughing all at once as James opened the box and slid a small diamond ring onto her finger. She nodded through her tears and kissed James. Sirius and Remus hugged their two friends tightly, and Peter smiled widely. Harry looked closer and saw Professor McGonagall handing a few galleons to Dumbledore.

Harry turned the page one last time, to the very last page of the book. This one was of his parent's wedding. James and Lily stood in the center, James wearing black dress robes and Lily wearing pale green. Sirius stood next to them, laughing and smiling. Everybody in the picture looked happy, in fact. Harry saw Remus, and a few of the girls from the lake picture. He also saw Frank and Alice Longbottom, and a very young Tonks, holding hands with a pretty black-haired woman. Harry took one last look at his parents smiling faces, and closed the book. He smiled softly, and went back to packing.


End file.
